The Ice Mage's wish
by TheBobCatJournalist
Summary: Natsu and Lucy finally get together and Gray is feeling lonely and wishes for what they have, but who can grant his wish ... ?


Chapter 1 - The Ice Mage's wish 

"Don't you remember that time when we went to that thing Natsu, sweetie" She was speaking with such glee, like she'd been waiting to call him that for years, dammit Natsu and Lucy, you're so lucky. Their conversations were so deep and meaningful, and the longer it went on, the quicker i faded out of it all.

"Do you guys mind if I excuse myself to go for a walk? I need some air, not feeling that great." They were too lost in each others eyes to even look up at me ... So, I just left without them acknowledging it.

The guild was pretty empty today, no one looking at the jobs board, no one at the bar talking to Mira-san. Master Makarov wasn't even around. Probably all out on jobs. "Shouldn't you be working, Gray-sama?" I turned around to see a blue haired maiden staring at me, intensely, like she was getting ready to kill. She always freaks me out, that Juvia. "Because, you know Gray-sama, I found a job that the two of us could do" Her face went scarlet, "If you'd like to, Gray-sama, Juvia would gladly accompany you out on a job." She smiled at me, face still as red as Erza's hair.

"No thanks Juvia-san, i'm not in the mood for it today" She looked disappointed, yet she stood there still, "Would you mind leaving, I'd like to be alone, sorry" It may have been abrupt and a little rude, but she was creepin' me out.

"... ok, Juvia will leave Gray-sama for now, but she'll see you later?"

"Sure." With that she turned and ran off to socialise with the few members of Fairy Tail who were around.

I saw the newly made pair locking lips, not something I particularly wanted to see, but it was nice to see them happy. I just - i just wish i could be as happy as them, have something like they have, like Levy and Gajeel, Bisca and Alzack or Erza and Jellal. They all have each other, and I have no one.

The pavement moved slowly and dirt and leaves from the Autumn trees were made a lot more obvious than before, now that I was looking at them. Time moved slower than ever, I reluctantly dragged my feet along the hard concrete. Searching for an excuse to stop moving, I couldn't think of only one, I can't be fucked.

I sat down on the pavement and stared at the building across the street, it was a tall traditional Japanese building, with a dark wooden fence surrounding it. The cherry blossom trees that stood like officers at either side of the building, were out of season, why were they there? Then it suddenly occurred to me that, I'd walked down this street a thousand times before, and I hadn't once seen this building. The Cardinal coloured door seemed very appealing, and before I could stop, I found myself walking towards it with eager intentions, I was going to find out what was in there.

When I arrived at the door, I was greeted my two small females.

"Greetings ~~!" said one, who had distinctive baby blue locks which hung down to her ankles. She was thin and pale, and she wore brown old-fashioned clothing.

"Welcome, won't you come in?" said the other sweetly, she was also thin and pale, and around the same height as the first, but this one had a short bob of pink hair. This only reminded me of that ridiculous excuse for a Fairy Tail wizard, Natsu and of what he had recently achieved... My face matched the front door in colour as it flushed in anger at the thought of the idiot. "You look tired, please, come in." She repeated. So, I did as she asked.

The insides were dark and everything smelled of smoke ... I looked around for signs of life, there appeared to be none.** *CRASSHH -!* **It was the sound of pots, and other cooking utensils falling to the floor, a clumsy cook perhaps? "Sorry! I'll only be a second" The voice was that of a young man, maybe a year or two older than myself, it was a nervous shaky voice and it got closer and closer as it rambled on about the food not being his best and how he was incredibly sorry to someone he called "Yuuko-san". The owner of this place?

A tall, scrawny, pale boy came running through as best he could without dropping/spilling any of his treats he had prepared, and he scuttled straight past myself and my two young companions. "What's his problem?" I asked.

"Nothing," said the pink-haired one, "He just has a lot of energy is all." She smiled sweetly once more and took hold of my hand and began to lead me down the long corridor where the scrawny boy had ran down only a few seconds beforehand.

The blue haired girl took my other hand and helped to guide me. "May I ask your name sir?" She asked, her voice confident for being so young.

"Name's Gray, and you are?"

"Marudashi, but everyone calls me Maru" Said Blue.

"And I'm Morodashi, but i'm better known as Moro" Said Pink.

Marudashi and Morodashi -! "You mean, like Stripper and hooker?" No way, it may translate as that in English, but it might mean something else ... Who would call their kids that?

"That's correct, our mistress is - "

" - inventive" Moro said cutting Maru off in mid sentence.

"Ah, I see." We continued down the long, dark, smoky corridor until we got to a paper door, the stood me in adjacent from it ready to look inside of it, Maru and Moro stood on either side of the door, and the slowly pulled them open, parting the doors and revealing ... well more smoke. I felted four hands on my back pushing me into the cloud of fogged air, I entered coughing and trying to regain my lost sight. The fog of grey air slowly curved away to reveal a tall pale woman sprawled out over a sofa, she was poising herself in a highly seductive pose, with a glass of sake in her left hand, her pinky pointing up to show class. She had long dark drapes of hair that flowed down her back, her eyes were a deep shade of red, an almost undetermined shade of brown, but they were red for sure, piercing and hypnotic, but beautiful.

"Welcome, to my shop young man ~ may I grant your wish?" She reached over to a table on her right to pick the food she wanted, she picked up a white and pink piece of sushi, which I can only assume was rice and tuna. The scrawny man stood next to the table watching me as I stood in astonishment. What the hell was this place? ... Some sort of sex shop? And, what did she mean by grant my "wish"?


End file.
